It is recognized that containers are generally in the form of a solid figures employed to hold various items, including liquids and solids, and come in various shapes and sizes. For containers that form a solid figure with flat surfaces, rudimentary labeling schemes may be employed to identify and/or otherwise advertise the contents of the container. However, not all containers have flat surfaces. For example, a container in the form of a sphere or a cylinder has a rounded surface. It is recognized that rounded surfaces associated with a sphere and/or a cylinder provide a greater difficulty for applying indicia.
There are different known aspects for applying indicia to a solid figure in the form of a cylinder or sphere. For example, one may apply indicia directly to the rounded surface. The negative aspect of the direct application results in the indicia having a different perception depending on it's placement along the rounded surface. The indicia that are direct on the surface may appear larger than the indicia along the surface as the curvature is applied to the surface. When placing indicia on the rounded surface, the size of the surface and perception of the indicia must be account for.
Another aspect of applying indicia to a solid figure is through a secondary label that is affixed directly to the container. The label may be applied directly to the surface of the container, which lends itself to the same or similar shortcomings of applying the indicia directly to the container surface. Furthermore, it may be desirable to employ a labeling mechanism that is not permanently affixed to the surface, or may otherwise be applied without sophisticated machining requirements. An example of such a scenario includes, but is not limited to private labeling of a container. By employing a labeling mechanism that is not embedded within the surface of the container, the labeling mechanism may be employed separately from the machining process. This process lends itself to reduced costs for producing the container, as different labeling may be applied for different customers after the machining process of the container is completed.
Therefore, there is a need for separating labeling of a container from the container itself. This supports flexibility and reduced costs with respect to manufacture of the container. In addition, there is a need for a label that can be efficiently attached to a container with a non-planar surface that overcomes the drawbacks associated with a non-planar surface.